An image classification method is an image processing method for distinguishing objects of different classes according to different features reflected in image information and specifically, is using a computer to perform quantitative analysis on an image to classifying the image or each pixel or region in the image into one of several classes to replace visual interpretation of a person. After the image is classified, various applications, such as image retrieval, video surveillance, and image-related semantic analysis, may be further performed according to a classification result.
Currently, a neural network model may be used to implement relatively accurate image classification. However, with continuous expansion and refinement of image classification applications, requirements on accuracy of image classification are continuously raised. Therefore, how to improve accuracy of image classification is an important problem that needs to be resolved currently.